1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dough stuff kneader for bread making apparatus, wherein dough stuffs including wheat flour, bread yeast, water and the like are kneaded to obtain dough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic bread making apparatuses for home use have recently been commercially produced. In such automatic bread making apparatuses, a series of operational steps for making bread such as the kneading and fermenting of the dough stuffs and baking, are automatically performed. A dough stuff kneader incorporated in the automatic bread making apparatus for home use includes a container having an upper opening and a kneading blade disposed within the container and mounted on a rotational shaft of an electric motor. When the motor is driven, the kneading blade is rotated. The dough stuffs, such as wheat flour, bread yeast, water and the like, contained in the container are kneaded and subsequently, a fermenting step is executed in the container, thereby producing dough. The dough is then baked in the container by means of an electric heater.
In the above-described dough stuff kneader, however, frictional heat induced in the kneading operation step causes the temperature of the dough stuffs to gradually increase while the dough is being made. The temperature of the dough stuffs is increased greatly when ambient temperature is high, as in summer. When the temperature of the dough stuffs increases, the dough stuffs ferment excessively. Such excessive fermentation of the dough stuffs prevents fine bread from being obtained.
One method of preventing excessive fermentation of the dough stuffs is to cool the dough stuffs contained in the container by a fan means in the kneading operation step. However, when air is directly blown against the dough stuffs in the container, a part of the wheat flour not kneaded tends to be blown upwardly, flying out of the container. On the other hand, when air is blown against the outer surface of a container side wall so that the dough stuffs are indirectly cooled, the cooling efficiency may be reduced and electrical power consumption is increased.